


Love You Too

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, F/M, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Swearing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Flashbacks of you and Bucky after you suffer a gunshot wound on a mission.  You overhear Bucky tell Steve he loves you.





	Love You Too

_You were laughing, the sound drowned out by the rest of the teams’ laughter as well. You all had been drinking and bonding together, something Tony had suggested. It had been a month since you had joined the Avengers and you had slowly started coming out of your shell around them. **  
**_

_They were all intimidating at first.  They were the Avengers for crying out loud, you hadn’t been sure what to expect when you joined.  But you soon learned that they were just like anyone else._

_Natasha was leaning against Clint a few tears sliding down her cheeks. Steve had a hand on his chest and Tony was slapping Steve’s arm._

_Your eyes drifted around the room and you saw Bucky leaning against the wall. He wasn’t laughing, but his eyes were shining with mirth. You had learned that the super soldier kept things close to the vest. Not surprising given what he had been through. But you were glad to see him enjoying himself at least a little bit._

_A few more drinks and all of you, with the exception of Steve, Bucky, and Thor, were three sheets to the wind.  It had been a good night, especially when Bucky had helped you stand up straight after stumbling. “I got ya, doll.  Let’s get you to your room.”_

_You had giggled and gazed up at the handsome super soldier.  “You know you’re a very handsome man, Bucky.”_

_He had looked down at you a little startled, he hadn’t expected those words to come out of your mouth.  “Uh, thanks doll.”_

_“I like you, Bucky,” you said with a smile.  “So handsome, and strong, and a real gentleman.”  You leaned your head on his metal arm.  “I’ve had such a big crush on you.”_

_Bucky stiffened slightly, he hadn’t been expecting you to say that.  “You’re drunk, Y/N.  Tell me that in the morning when you’re sober.”  He left you at your door, hurrying in the other direction._

 

There was a pain in your side, it was like there was a fire coursing through your veins and you weren’t sure why.

The mission was supposed to be easy. Simple in and out, no major complications is what Tony had said.

If you weren’t in so much pain you could have laughed at that. Then you would have smacked the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist right upside his perfectly groomed head.

You heard gunshots and then there were people beside you. You heard Natasha cursing in Russian and yelling for Steve. You were beginning to black out when you felt something cool touch your arm. You heard a muffled, “Doll?” before you blacked out.

 

_The air was warm around you, your feet were dangling in the pool, the water cool. You let out a content sigh as you leaned your head back and let the sun warm your skin._

_“Y/N?”  Bucky’s voice startled you out of your own little world. You turned and saw him standing behind you, a towel draped over his shoulder. You tried not to stare at his chest, it wasn’t the first time you had seen him shirtless and each time it was hard to form coherent thoughts. “I won’t disturb you if I swim laps will I?”_

_You shook your head, trying to clear your wayward thoughts, “No, Bucky. Go ahead.”_

_He flashed you a little smile before dropping his towel on one of the poolside chairs. He dove into the water a few droplets spraying on you but you didn’t care._

_You watched as he swam, the powerful muscles in his back working as he moved through the water. You were mesmerized by the grace he had as he moved.  Bucky popped up out of the water, his head turning to you. “Wanna race?”_

_You hesitated, but then slipped into the water, “You’re on, Sarge.”_

_This time when he smiled at you it was a full blown grin that made your heart stutter in your chest.  You joined him on the deep end and he said, “First one down and back is the winner.”_

_“Count of three?”  You asked._

_He nodded his head and began the count down.  When he got to three the two of you took off like a shot.  It was close in the beginning, but he pulled ahead by a couple of inches.  You pushed yourself harder trying to beat him, you had always been competitive and hated the thought of losing._

_You lost, but only by a couple of inches.  When you came up you pouted, “I’m calling unfair advantage!”_

_He began to laugh, “Steve said you were competitive.  I held back, doll.”_ _You narrowed your eyes at him and then splashed water in his face.  He spluttered and then went, “Oh it’s on now.”_

_The two of you began attacking each other with water.  It got in your eyes and mouth, but you laughed, having way too much fun.  You didn’t even notice when Sam and Natasha came out and spied the two of you practically drowning one another in the pool._

_“Well, well, well look at what we have here,” Sam said with a smirk._

_You and Bucky froze, turning slowly to face your two friends.  Natasha had her hands on her hips, “Having fun you two?”_

_You and Bucky glanced at one another, a blush rising to your cheeks, “He cheated.”_

_Bucky scoffed, “I didn’t cheat, she’s just slow.”_

_“You won by an inch!”  You smacked his arm and he rolled his eyes.  “I think the competition was rigged.”_

_Bucky shook his head, “I’d be happy to give you a rematch.”_

_“You’re on, Barnes.”  The two of you got back into position, this time you counted down._

_Sam and Natasha stood on the sidelines.  “Ten bucks says that he asks her out two weeks from now,” Sam leaned over and whispered to Natasha as he watched Bucky pull ahead of you once again._

_“I say a month,” Natasha told him._

_“You’re on,” the two of them shook on it._

 

Someone was holding your hand, their thumb slowly moving over your skin.  “You can’t die on me, doll.  You hear me?  I’m not letting you go that easily.  Not when I just found you.”

You wanted to tell him you had no plans on going anywhere anytime soon, but no words came out and you faded back into the darkness again.

 

_You stood in front of your mirror and stared at the outfit that you had chosen for your date that night.  You were nervous about your first date with Bucky that night.  He had asked you out a few days ago, the two of you were going to Coney Island together.  He had said he hadn’t been since coming back from the dead so to speak and he wanted to go with you._

_You had instantly agreed._

_The knock on your door signified that he was there.  You smoothed down your shirt and opened the door with a smile.  He let out a breath, “Y/N, you look amazing.”_

_“Thanks, Buck.  You don’t look too bad yourself.”_

_He offered you his arm, “Ready?”  You nodded and rested your hand in the crook of his elbow._

_As you passed the common room you heard Tony shout, “Have her home by midnight, Barnes!”_

_“We’ll be home whenever we damn well please, Tony,” you shouted back.  “Don’t wait up!”_

_Bucky chuckled and pulled you into the elevator and pushed the button for the garage.  On the way to Coney Island, the two of you talked about your lives growing up.  You loved hearing Bucky talk about his mother and his sister, you asked him about Steve before the serum and he had recounted those memories with a fond smile.  He asked you about your childhood and you told him about your family and high school.  The two of you had had wildly different upbringings, but that didn’t matter at all._

_When you got to Coney Island you spent the first portion of the evening getting on rides together and Bucky laughing as you rode the Cyclone.  Once you were done with the rides the two of you found a nice little restaurant and you grabbed a bite to eat._

_“I knew you had a crush on me,” Bucky blurted out halfway through dinner.  You looked up from your food startled.  He pushed on, “It was a few months after you had joined.  We had all been drinking and you had gotten drunk.  I helped you back to your room and you admitted that you had a crush on me.”_

_You threw your napkin at him, grinning, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!”_

_“I didn’t know how you would react and I didn’t want you to be embarrassed!”  He smiled at you, “I wanted to see if you remembered, but the next morning you didn’t remember so I didn’t say anything.”_

_“Well if I had known I had confessed to you then we could have been on this date weeks ago,” you told him._

 

The lights in the room were harsh, you could see them through your closed eyes, your head pounded, and your mouth was dry.  You heard two people talking at the foot of your bed.  It sounded like Steve and Bucky.

“She’ll be fine, just give her time to heal, it was a nasty hit,” Steve was saying, his voice soft and soothing.

“I know, but I can’t help but worry Stevie.  I love her.”  Your heart stuttered in your chest.  He loved you?  The two of you hadn’t been dating long, it had been four months since your first date at Coney Island.

But you wanted to say it back to him.

Because you were in love with him.  You had been for weeks.

You managed to move, a soft groan coming from you as you aggravated the wound on your side.  Both men grew silent and Bucky took your hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  “Doll?”

“Love you too,” you muttered before passing out again.

Bucky wasn’t sure if he heard you right or if it was the medication talking.  “I love you so much, Y/N.”  He kissed the back of your hand and waited for you to wake up again.

 

_Bucky was laying beside you in your bed, his hand running up your side.  There was a small smile on your face as you slept.  He liked moments like this where the world outside your four walls ceased to exist and it was just the two of you._

_It had been two months since your first date and Bucky knew he was falling in love with you.  He loved hearing you laugh at Sam’s cheesy jokes, how you playfully spared with Natasha.  There were just so many things he loved about you and sometimes he couldn’t quite believe he got to wake up beside you._

_“You’re staring,” you murmured, your eyes drifting open._

_He smiled at you, “Couldn’t help it, doll.”_

_You sat up and linked your hand with his, “Shall we have breakfast here or with the others?”_

_“Let’s have it in here, I don’t feel like joining the others today,” he told you._

_You bent down and kissed him before sliding out of be and slipping on one of his shirts.  You flashed him a smile before heading out the door to round up something for the two of you to eat._

_Yeah, he was definitely in love with you._

 

Four days after your accident you officially work up.  Bucky was asleep in the chair beside your bed and you wondered if he had been there from the beginning.  You looked out the window at the New York skyline.  You were in the tower, he could have easily gone to his and your room, but he had stayed here.

That warmed your heart a little, but you still felt like smacking him.  “Bucky,” you croaked.  He didn’t stir, of course, he had to sleep like the dead.  “Bucky!”  You said a bit louder.

He jerked awake, his eyes instantly landing on you.  “Y/N!”  He was standing and taking your hands in his.  “Do you need Doctor Cho?  Let me go get her.”  

He went to rush from the room, but you pulled him back, “Stay.” You scooted over to give him room to climb into the hospital bed.

He looked torn, “You sure?”

“Get in the bed, James,” you didn’t want him to leave you.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said as he kicked off his shoes and slid into the bed beside you.  “You feeling okay?”

“A little sore, but better now that you’re here,” you snuggled closer and rested your head on his chest.

He let out a breath, “You scared me, doll.”

“Sorry, Buck, but that asshole caught me off guard.  Was anyone else injured?”  

You felt him shake his head, “No, just you.”  He held you a bit tighter, making sure he was nowhere near your gunshot wound.

“Did you mean it?”  You asked after a long stretch of silence.  You looked up at him, “Do you love me?”

He nodded his head, tears filling his eyes.  He had been so worried about you, and he was just so relieved that you were awake again.  “I do.  I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Bucky,” you reached up and swiped one of his tears away with your thumb.  He kissed the crown of your head, finally feeling at ease knowing you were safe and alive in his arms.

The two of you fell asleep in the tiny hospital bed, and that was where Doctor Cho found you when she came in to check your vitals later that evening.  She merely smiled and stepped out of the room quietly.

 

 


End file.
